Gōketsu Kagome
Gōkestu Kagome formerly known as simply Kagome, his full name being Kagome Yuu is a sealmaster, likely from Cloud.Chapter 270 (His given name, 'Yuu', is only known through OOC information. He has not actually revealed it to the party yet.) Background We know little of Kagome's personal history, though he has indicated he spent five years in a cryptology department and had "Black clearance, but only grade two", as well as a period of unspecified length being forced to manufacture seals in a "seal factory"Discussion of scorch squads, Chapter 58. prior to his escape into the isolation of the woods of Iron, where he says he stayed for fifteen years.Discussion with Hazou in Chapter 46. He admitted that he was born and raised in Cloud and that his element is Lighting. Came from a poor civilian family.Interlude: Honoka's Important Lessons - conversation between Honoka and Kagome Plot The initial four members of Team Uplift investigated rumors of a 'Black Hunter' in an unnamed village they were staying in. Inoue-sensei decided to make contact with the 'Black Hunter' when she overheard a civilian girl talking about an exchange in which the Black Hunter killed a chakra bear that he then left at the edge of the forest. The villagers exchanged three baskets of lake plum with him.Chapter 14 Kagome joined the party after the initial four members infiltrated the Liberator's camp in the land of Iron on a mission for Jiraiya and escaped it, bringing along Ishihara Akane.Chapter 31 part 3 First contact occurred before that mission, when the initial four members investigated rumors of a 'Black Hunter' near a small village in Iron where they were staying. When the kids and Kagome were looking for missions and permissions to do business, Kagome accidentally leaked opsec sensitive information about Yagura being missing, and he tried to cover it up with preposterous lies about Yagura being a fish summoner. Kagome was then couched not to say anything the next time he's at the mission desk reporting success of the mission.Chapter 150 Kagome interacted with Nara Shikaku, telling him his various crazy beliefs about the world. However, Shikaku offended him by suggesting Kagome was part of a scorch squad.Interlude: Existential Risk During a clan meeting, Kagome revealed that he was from Cloud. Personality Hilariously bad at concealing emotion and lying. He suffers from extreme paranoia and anxiety, especially with respect to sealcraft, but despite this was convinced to teach the art to Hazou. According to Inoue Mari's assessment, his mental health has been making progress since he joined the team.Inoue Mari internal monologue, Chapter 62. Very loyal to his teammates from the time of being missing-nin. Slowly starting to open up and consider Leaf a part of his family as well (or at least not enemy).Interlude: Socialization - after chapter 188 (during Fourth Event in the exam) Kagome and Mari, teaching a classroom Conservative with money, doesn't throw away things if he can find use for them Shift immunity Immune to memory loss associated with changes in story canon (reffered to as "shifts"). Is aware of erasure of Henge and Sand's hangliders. Relationships * Gōketsu Hazō - His first student overall. He taught the boy sealing. Hazo frequently brainstormed seals and ideas with Kagome, with Kagome shooting down most of the ideas. Ocassional gold emerges every once in a while. * Yamamoto Honoka - He took her as a student after the headmaster pointed out one of the failing students. There relationship is a positive one, like an uncle-child one, basically. * Gōketsu Jiraiya - He doesn't trust him nearly as much as he trusts rest of his team. Came into a dangerous argument at least once- over matter of teaching Honoka the usage of basic seals and using chakra. Mari talked them down. They respect each other's work as sealmasters. Jiraiya traded luxury goods and papers with Kagome in exchange for certain seals. Kagome cried when he heard that Jiraiya used a suicide technique named after him. * Gōketsu Mari - Pacifies his more violent outbursts of paranoia. Used a calming jutsu on him once. He didn't mind- it was the practical and sensible thing to do.hot springs? one of early conversations with Jiraiya He is somewhat attracted to Mari and had fantasies of Mari of being his romantic partner. * Ayako - A jonin possibly from Cloud who may have been close to Kagome and betrayed him.Chapter 31 Part 1 Skills and abilities Proficient at setting up nearly impregnable defensive seal arrays, filled with explosives, force walls, etc. There were at least two people who overcame those- Hana, using her Iron Nerve and sheer dexterity, and Tsunade, using explosives. Proficient at using explosive rings, which are rings holding directional explosives. In game-mechanical terms, Hazou estimates Kagome's skill level with sealing level is at least 15 and probably no higher than 25.Velorien's answers to player questions, 9/3/16 (Note this answer was given before The great rebalancing so probably no longer accurate) Good at carving in wood and cooking. He's learning how to knit from Honoka's mother. Capable of minor repairs, like fixing Mari's slippers. Made a reinforced version of Noburi's barrel.their trip to Mist- I think before events? A good teacher. Theories and knowledge Due to his work at cryptology department, he came in possession of various That, combined with his own theorizing, creates a vast, yet suspect, body of knowledge. Scorch squads Groups of ninja sent out by their villages to cull civilian villages in lands of others villages. That is said to be done in order to damage their candidate pool for future soldiers, without declaring outright war. While unconfirmed by Jiraiya or anyone else, Keiko's Frozen Skein? Mist info? early discussion, chapter 14? Sky squids Confirmed.during sky trip - Snow? Lupchanzen Those plant-animal hybrid were created by the Sage in an effort to bring world peace. Those parasitic creatures are capable of entering a person's brain through their ear, and taking covert control of them. Sage his ramblings, got a full chapter back when Mari was sane References Category:CharactersCategory:NinjaCategory:LeafCategory:GōketsuCategory:Sealmasters]]Category:Chūnin